What I See
by Sgt. Psycho
Summary: AU. I have absolutely no idea except that it has to do with the Green Goblin winning over Spider-man. Call it a 'new perspective' if you want.


__

What I See

Disclaimer: They're not mine, please don't sue.

__

You're useless!

Is this all you want to do with your life?

Never on time, are you?

You're such a klutz

Leave me alone!

Why am I even talking to you?

What an idiot, don't you think?

I've heard rumors about you, are they true? 

Uncle Ben…

Talk to her.

Uncle Ben…

Think your such a genius don't you. 

Uncle Ben…

Uncle Ben...

Uncle Ben…

Uncle Ben…

Harry stood there on the cool autumn day. He was dressed in a long black trench coat, trying his best not to let the breeze bother him. He was one of the four people standing in front of the small plaque, freshly placed in the earth. He found himself shifting from foot to foot in sad anticipation, wanting it to end. Wanting everything to just end like the nightmare it was. He brought his face up to look at the over cast sky, and found that his neck was stiff and hurt. He looked back down at the plaque again absently rubbing his neck with his right hand. He felt Mary Jane push up against him. He placed his arm around her forgetting about the pain that throbbed in his neck when he felt her shuddering with silent sobs. Why she didn't just cry outright he didn't know. Just like he didn't know why he could remain dry eyed. 

__

He never got over his death. Some said.

__

They should have seen it coming. Others nodded.

Was that true? His parents, his uncle, should he have seen this coming? No. If it were true that he was meant to see it coming than everybody else should have to. Besides, he always seemed happy, he barely ever saw Peter frown, did he? He had never found Peter crying in his room, or never saw him acting depressed. Unless you count the look Peter gave him when he was going out with Mary Jane, had he? No, he hadn't. He hugged Mary Jane close to him, feeling the heat from her body. He wished they were alone right now. Yes, absolutely alone. Then him and Mary Jane…

What was he thinking about? Peter was being buried. Peter had committed suicide. Peter was dead. He was not being appropriate thinking about this now. He looked across at Aunt May, she was pale and had not spoken to him or Mary Jane or Norman Osborne. She was just standing there, looking so lonely. She won't last much longer, he thought. How many hours had it been since the priest had left them standing there. Since he had finished putting Peter to rest.

Something moved in a tree, to the left of Aunt May. Harry looked and for a moment thought it was his imagination until it moved again.

__

Spider-man.

They were inseparable. Or at least, that's what I believe. Peter and him talked, at least that's what I heard.

What was he doing here? Where had he been when Peter had been falling, falling, falling? Probably watching, Harry thought coldly. Now he was watching there grief and laughing. That's what he was doing, laughing at them all. Mary Jane's tears, Aunt May being left alone and Norman and him losing a person that was like family to them. The "hero" moved once again. This was too much for Harry and he took a step forward, pushing Mary Jane aside gently.

"What are you doing here?" He cried, his voice was strong and surprised him.

The silent watcher leaped out of the tree and landed smoothly on the ground. He didn't move from the bottom of the tree. The grieving group behind him gasped.

"I came for the funeral." His voice was flat. Emotionless compared to the usual sarcastic and indestructible voice that was known to the civilians of New York. 

"You're not wanted."

"I know that. But you don't have control over who comes here. Peter and I were… friends. You should know that Harry Osborne." The arachnid's head moved slightly and Harry noted that he was looking at the people behind him. "Hello MJ. I have something for you. It's from Peter."

Spider-man pushed passed Harry and produced an envelope in his left hand. Mary Jane took it without a word. 

Harry did not say a word. He did notice a strange look on his father's face for a moment. It looked like triumph, but was gone before Harry was certain.

"Well, I suppose I can go now that that's done. And, since I'm not wanted." He turned but not before nodding to Aunt May and Norman Osborne. Then without turning around, "I'll miss him too. More than you know Harry." This was said so that only the young Osborne could hear. The "hero" was gone, leaving them alone once again.

A little while later, May Parker left, refusing Norman's offer to drive her home. Norman left next, leaving the young adults alone. Finally, Mary Jane tapped Harry on the shoulder and asked for a ride home. She was going to read the letter, and then give it to Harry to read. It wasn't fair to keep Peter's last thoughts from Harry. Not fair at all. Besides, Peter probably had something for Harry in there too. 

When night finally fell and the air became unbearably frigid another figure landed in front of the grave. It came from a tree nearby where it had been hiding most of the day. It came forward and stood there looking down at the fresh dirt that covered an empty coffin. Spider-man reached up and slowly pulled off his mask. It slid smoothly off his face, revealing icy blue eyes that were void of any emotion. A cold smile came on his face. 

"Good-bye Peter Parker." He said with an emotionless voice. "And good riddance."

Then he placed the mask over his face and moved off into the night. 

__


End file.
